Sangre de demonio
by rettop20
Summary: Sam es descubierto usando sus poderes provenientes del uso de la sangre de demonio por John y Dean. La historia contiene disciplina de un joven adulto por su padre si no es tu tipo de historias no las leas. (Castiel revivió a John)


_Una idea de fic que tenía hace mucho tiempo, espero les guste planeo continuarla si tiene buena recepción. (Inspirada por el posible regreso de Jeffrey Dean Morgan a la serie) _

SANGRE DE DEMONIO

La escena era tétrica una de las más tétricas que los Winchester habían experimentado, Sam miraba asustado todavía dirigiendo su mano hacia el hombre atado en la silla, al cual trataba de exorcizar, Ruby se encontraba a unos pasos de él pasando su mirada entre John, Dean y Cass, Cass se acercó a John y le dijo algo que nadie más alcanzo a escuchar John asintió mientras Cass desaparecía dejando el eco de un batir de alas.

-¡SAM VEN AQUÍ!

Nadie movió un musculo el grito de John hizo estremecerse hasta a Dean, Sam observo en miedo como John se acercaba a él dando grandes zancadas paso por el lado de Rubi sin que le importara su presencia llego hasta Sam y lo tomo por el brazo.

-¿ese hombre sigue con vida?

Sam no le respondió seguía en estado de shock, su peor pesadilla se hacía realidad habían descubierto su secreto más oscuro y ese alguien no era otro más que su padre y hermano, sentía que John lo remecía y le hacia la misma pregunta una y otra vez, pero no lograba articular palabra, John que en ese momento no era el hombre más paciente del mundo giro a Sam y le propino una bofetada que retumbo en todo el lugar.

-te hice una pregunta jovencito ¿esta ese hombre con vida?

Sam asintió y miro al suelo, John se dirigió a su hijo mayor.-Dean lleva a este hombre a un hospital y asegúrate que este bien.

-pero papá… ¿Sam?

-Sam está conmigo yo me encargare de él, y tu asegúrate de no demorar o llamarme si sucede algo tengo suficiente con un hijo que decidió desobedecerme y tirar a la basura todo lo que el enseñe ahora ve, y tu (dijo dirigiendo su vista por primera vez a Rubi desde que aparecieron ahí) NO te quiero cerca de mi familia, si te vuelves a involucrar con Sam te devolveré devuelta al infierno.

John se llevó a Sam del brazo todo el camino de vuelta al motel donde se hospedaban, Sam no dijo nada solo dejo que John lo arrastrara, en su cabeza no encontraba ni el más mínimo rastro de una excusa que hiciera parecer que lo que hacía era para el bien de la familia, en un principio si lo fue Dean estaba condenado a morir y caer al infierno, pero cass lo había sacado del ahí y a John que era parte de su plan para derrotar a los demonios de un vez por todas, era por eso que se había asociado con Rubi para potenciar sus poderes y derrotar a Lilith pero Lilith ya estaba muerta, y él seguía con ella.

John no había dicho nada, Sam estaba sentado en una de las camas mientras John se paseaba entre el baño y la cocina nunca dirigiendo la mirada a su hijo, el celular de Sam sonó estaba a punto de contestarlo cuando fue arrebatado de sus manos por John.

-John Winchester.

….

-Si Bobby Dean no te mentía… si lo siento apague mi teléfono…. Sam está conmigo si quieres hablar con el tendrás que llamarlo a través de mi desde ahora ha perdido todo privilegio,… si lo se Bobby pero en este momento no me importa,… si yo también gracias Bobby nos iremos cuando Dean vuelva… se está haciendo cargo del hombre que Sam estaba exorcizando… no lo sé, por su bien espero que sí o tendrá más problemas de los que tiene ahora.

Con eso John colgó el teléfono lo apago y lo guardo en su mochila, Sam solo lo miraba había hablado con Bobby como si no estuviera ahí John se giró y por primera vez desde que le había gritado cuando lo encontró.

-de todas las cosas que podías hacer para llamar la atención Sam, tenías que involucrarte con demonios.

-yo no…

-AUN NO TÉRMINO DE HABLAR.

Sam miro hacia John con furia en los ojos…

-no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada, estabas muerto, Dean iba a morir era lo único que podía hacer para impedir que la única familia que me quedaba muriera!

(Sam se había levantado de la cama mientras le gritaba a John) en una fracción de segundo John estaba a un lado de Sam propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo hizo caer en la cama.

-no te atrevas a hacer eso jovencito ponerse a la defensiva solo te traerá más problemas, no uses como escusa el trato que hizo Dean para salvarte eso fue hace más de un año, suficiente tiempo para detener tu trato con ese demonio.

-que Castiel te haya traído devuelta de la muerte no te da ningún derecho a controlar mi vida. (Sam le gritaba a John desde la cama sujetando su mejilla roja con su mano)

-TE EQUIVOCAS ESO ME DA TODO EL DERECHO, SOY TU PADRE SAM WINCHESTER Y NO DEJARE QUE TE VALLAS AL LADO OSCURO, sabes lo que me dijo Castiel…

Sam lo miro con un signo de pregunta…

-me dijo que tenía que arreglar y detener tu comportamiento…

(Mientras John hablaba se quitó la chaqueta y desabrocho el cinturón, Sam miraba asustado)

… o ellos lo harían, así que desde ahora en adelante estas castigado hasta nuevo aviso, eso significa que no sales de la casa a menos que sea con Dean o conmigo, siempre tengo que saber dónde estás, nada de mentiras o engaños, y sobre todo no volverás a mantener ningún tipo de comunicación con el demonio, si eso sucede… lo que sucederá ahora será un paseo en el campo considerado con lo que obtendrás.

Mientras hablaba John apuntaba con la mano que sostenía el cinturón, Sam no dejaba de mirarlo, en realidad no había escuchado nada de lo que John le decía. Hasta que John lo levanto de la cama bruscamente.

-hey que crees que estás haciendo.

-¿qué crees…? Sam has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho… (No sé para qué pregunto, John pensó) ven aquí.

John tomo a Sam por el brazo y lo arrastro hacia un costado de la habitación donde había una mesa con dos sillas, con la mano que tenía libre giro la silla y se sentó en ella, sin advertencia alguna tiró del brazo de Sam y lo puso sobre sus rodillas.

Sam comenzó a luchar retorciéndose, - que diablos estás haciendo, ¡NO SOY UN NIÑO NO PUEDES HACER ESTO!

John no dijo nada solo se limitó a sostener firmemente a su hijo que se retorcía en su regazo, la movió hacia adelante para que sus pies no tocaran el suelo y tuviera que sostenerse para que su cabeza no tocara el suelo, lo tenía bien sujetado nunca dejaría que cayera pero le daba la ventaja de que Sam no se retorciera tanto, cuando lo movió Sam se asustó y puso sus manos que en esos momento se encontraban peleando con su padre sobre el piso para sostener su cuerpo.

-ya te lo dije el ángel me lo advirtió, tengo que detener el camino que estas tomando o ellos lo harán, sin contar que durante todo este tiempo me mentiste, mantuviste una relación secreta con un demonio… ¡UN DEMONIO SAM!

John tomo aire y respiro profundamente.

-esto no es distinto a la vez que huiste de casa, si haces algo tan estúpido como eso, pones tu vida en peligro y preocupas a tu familia en el proceso esto Sam (John puso su cinturón frente a los ojos de Sam para que este pudiera verlo) esto será algo recurrente en tu vida sammy.

Con esto John dejo caer el cinturón sobre el trasero de su hijo menor, el único sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación era el sonido de un cinturón cayendo en el trasero de Sam.

Sam se mantuvo estoico, no dejaría que se padre lo quebrara de esta forma, castigándolo como a un niño pequeño, apretó los puños y busco la fuerza para soportar el castigo como un hombre, sus esfuerzos no duraron mucho, John se dio cuenta de la actitud de Sam.

-si crees que con esa actitud vas a ganar algo estas muy equivocado.

-que actitud…mmm… (Se quejó Sam mientras John lo seguía castigando).

-eres mi hijo, he cuidado de ti desde el día que naciste… sé muy bien que estas tratando de hacer, pero no lo lograras. En estos momentos estas combatiendo todo lo que está dentro de ti, déjalo salir hijo esto puede ir aun peor…

Sam no se rindió no permitiría que su padre lo viera llorar o ceder al estúpido castigo que le estaba dando, por un momento John se detuvo, Sam pensó que se había aburrido de pegarle pero su alivio solo duro unos segundos hasta que sintió como John maniobraba para desabrochar y desprender los pantalones del cuerpo de Sam.

Sam comenzó a retorcerse y luchar para que su padre lo soltara, pero fue inútil, con mucha habilidad en pocos segundos John había bajado los jeans de Sam y comenzaba nuevamente a golpear a su rebelde hijo, esta vez con la mano, Sam entro en pánico por más que se movía y trataba de que su padre lo soltara no podía contra él y lo peor era que cada vez que trataba John lo golpeaba con más fuerza, no creía que podría soportar más tiempo su trasero estaba en llamas.

-papá… ¡PAPÁ! Auch… para.

-No.

-pero…

-pero nada, tu solo construiste el camino que te llevo aquí, no puedo creer que después de tantos años, sigas comportándote como un niño, metiendo y traicionando a tu familia.

John dejo caer dos fuertes palmadas cuando termino de hablar.

-desde ahora en adelante considérate castigado Samuel, si veo un atisbo de rebeldía, o solo piensas en volver a comunicarte con demonios y beber su sangre, "esto" (dijo apuntando a el trasero de Sam con la mano que mantenía ocupada golpeándolo) será algo muy recurrente en tu vida.

Después de eso bajo los bóxer de su hijo, tomo el cinturón y dio 5 golpes que retumbaron en toda la habitación, Sam no podía más cuando sintió el primer golpe del cinturón dio un gran grito que siguió con lágrimas, no podía hacer nada se encontraba indefenso a merced de la ira de su padre, bajo la cabeza y comenzó a llorar en silencio, retorciéndose y dando gritos cada vez que John lo golpeaba de nuevo.

Sam estaba llorando, John dejo caer el cinturón y observo a su hijo, no había lugar en su trasero o sus muslos que no se encontraran con marcas rojas y algunas partes moradas, John seco su cara había llorado junto a su hijo desde que Sam dejo caer la primera lagrima.

Levanto a Sam que aún estaba llorando como si el castigo continuará y lo llevo por el brazo a un rincón de la habitación. Sam por su lado no tenía ni la fuerza ni la osadía de enfrentar a su padre y se dejó llevar mientras trataba de controlar su llanto, John nunca lo había golpeado tan fuerte en su vida hubo un par de castigos y nalgadas cuando era un niño y un par de veces cuando era un adolecente pero nunca había sentido el dolor físico y emocional que John le había propinado hoy.

John lo dejo mirando lo pared mientras terminaba de sacarle el pantalón y la ropa interior que ahora estaban en sus tobillos, por suerte su camisa era lo larga suficiente para para tapar parte de su trasero aunque se podían ver la parte alta de sus piernas que al igual que se trasero estaban rojos, Sam se apoyó en la pared y continuó llorando por lo que pareció fue un largo tiempo.

John estaba en la cocina preparándose un café cuando escucho la puerta de entrada, salió de la cocina mientras Dean entraba en la casa pasando su mirada entre Sam que lloraba medio desnudo en una esquina de la habitación y John que lo miraba desde la puerta de la cocina con una mirada cansada y triste.

Dean se adelantó y camino hacia su hermano pero fue detenido por John que lo tomo por el brazo y lo sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina poniendo una taza de café frente a él.

-¿sobrevivo?...

-sí señor, cuando deje el hospital ya había recuperado la conciencia.

-bien, al menos una buena noticia que sale de todo esto.

John se sentó frente a su hijo y se restregó los ojos con la mano izquierda.

-papá Sam… sé que el idiota se merece que le pateen el trasero de aquí hasta el infierno, pero no crees que se te paso un poco la mano con él.

-no Dean…

-pero…

-nada de peros, yo soy el padre aquí y decido que castigo le doy a quien.

Dean no dijo nada, no valía la pena arriesgar su propio trasero por tratar de defenderá a su hermano el muy idiota ahora sí que había metido la pata y en grande.

John miro su reloj ya era tarde.

-será mejor que vallamos a casa de Bobby en la mañana es muy tarde, ve a dormir Dean saldremos a primera hora a casa de Bobby quiero salir de este maldito pueblo y dejar este maldito incidente en el pasado.

Con esto se levantó y se dirigió al rincón donde Sam ya había parado de llorar, lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a sentarse en una de las camas, Sam reacciono al instante que su trasero adolorido toco el colchón y un nuevo torrente de lágrimas cayo de sus ojos, John saco un par de bóxer y una polera limpia de la mochila de Sam y lo ayudo a vestirse luego levanto el cubrecamas Sam se acostó sobre su estómago ocultando su cara en la almohada, John le acaricio la cabeza y se recostó junto a él, Sam no lo soporto más necesita el contacto de su padre, saber que lo había perdonado, paso un brazo por encima de John y apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de su padre, John le acaricio la cabeza y le susurro, -todo está bien Sam… desde ahora en adelante todo va a estar bien.

Después de unos minutos Sam se quedó dormido, John trato pero su cabeza se encontraba llena de las imágenes que Castiel le había mostrado "el destino de Sam si continuaba por ese camino". Miro a su alrededor Dean dormía, Sam todavía estaba abrazado de él. John miro por la ventana, estaba amaneciendo iba a ser un largo camino a la casa de Bobby y aun mas largo hasta que recuperara la confianza en Sam… pero lo haría aunque le costara tener a Sam cada noche en la misma posición no dejaría que su hijo cayera al lado oscuro.


End file.
